In a typical computer system topology, a proxy server receives work and forwards that work to a server. If a traffic rate, the rate at which proxy server sends work to server, is too rapid, server can run out of one or more resources required to perform work. If traffic rate is too slow, throughput can be suboptimal. An alternation between too rapid and too slow subjects server to erratic work flow creating difficulties for optimizing heap utilization.
One requirement of memory overload protection is that proxy server must not forward work to server too quickly. Otherwise an out-of-memory exception may occur.
Another requirement of memory overload protection is that proxy server must forward work to server quickly enough in order to make good use of the memory resources of server. Further, overall throughput to server must not be too erratic.